


i knew you were trouble.

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: джонни идиот.





	i knew you were trouble.

Джехён, объективно говоря, красивый. Субъективно — тоже, иначе как объяснить то странное чувство, которое появляется между желудком и легкими (или где-то еще, в свое время Джонни предпочитал спать на уроках биологии, а не вникать в особенности анатомии) каждый раз, когда Ёнхо смотрит на него?

Джехён прекрасно знает об этом (не о потаенных чувствах Джонни, к сожалению) и, кажется, своей внешностью нагло пользуется — иначе как объяснить то, что он постоянно флиртует с продавщицами в круглосуточных магазинах, пытаясь выбить скидку на пачку рамена за красивые глаза и длинные ресницы?  
А еще он постоянно скидывает свои селфи Джонни в катоке и скромнейшим образом просит оценить их по шкале от 9 до 10.  
(Обычно Ёнхо дружелюбно ставит 5,9 за артистизм и 3,0 за технику).

Джонни, субъективно говоря, тоже ничего. Объективно — ну, девчонки вроде клеятся, как бы грешно жаловаться, вот только Джехён не ведется на его идеально уложенную челку и высокодуховное лицо, что Джонни в некоторой мере печалит.

А еще Ёнхо начитан, образован, с ним можно поговорить на практически любые темы, начиная от последней постановки «Жизель» и заканчивая нейросемантикой, но Джехёна волнуют исключительно приземленные вещи вроде последней фазы Марвел и самых дешевых кафешек Сеула.  
Джонни не унывает и марафонит кейпщиты все выходные только для того, чтобы буквально на следующий день Джехён задумчиво изрек, что супергероика ему надоела, пришло время для чего-то большего и глубокого, я тут Долана посмотрел, вообще топ, не для всех, конечно, не все поймут…  
Ёнхо давится своим американо, а Джехён вздыхает и заказывает латте на соевом молоке, подпирая щеку рукой.

Через пару дней Джонни заканчивает составлять список фильмов, которые должен посмотреть каждый уважающий себя человек, еще не достигший 25 лет, но Джехён не проявляет никакого энтузиазма к «Гражданину Кейну» Уэллса и предлагает пальнуть «Классный мюзикл». Все три части. Джонни с трудом высиживает два часа сложных жизненных перипетий Троя Болтона и хочет уже распрощаться и уйти, но Джехён удобно устраивает свою голову у него на плече, и бежать уже некуда.  
Возвращаясь от него вечером, Ёнхо пинает каждый попадающийся под ногу камень, повторяя себе под нос «кто мы? дикие коты!»  
А еще — приходит к выводу, что он идиот. Джонни, не Джехён.  
Хотя это еще как посмотреть.

Джехён выкладывает в инстаграм фото неба и пишет, что он влюблен, беззаветно влюблен в эту жизнь, такую прекрасную и невероятную, и выгодные комбо в бургер-кинге, такие соблазнительные и близкие сердцу, под конец спрашивая свою тысячу подписчиков, большая часть которых — рекламные аккаунты, влюблены ли они?  
Ёнхо нервно хихикает, лайкает его пост и пишет «да».

Всю неделю Джехён достает его, пытаясь узнать, что, кого, зачем, как долго, почему это он не в курсе; Джонни только загадочно отмахивается, в глубине души злорадствуя над ним, изнывающим от любопытства: наконец пришел его черед хоть как-то, но страдать.  
— Много будешь знать — скоро состаришься, — уклончиво отвечает он.  
Джехён возмущенно приоткрывает рот, скрещивает руки на груди и фыркает.  
— Кто из нас еще старый! У тебя вообще седые волосы уже. Не видел на челке?  
Джонни, до сего момента считавший себя молодым, благоухающим и свежим, за каких-то пару секунд переживает кризис среднего возраста, потому что Джехён, к его большому сожалению, не врет и даже не преувеличивает.  
— Как быстро… ты предал… нашу любовь… — с трудом выговаривает Ёнхо, держась за сердце и разглядывая в фронталку телефона свою челку, и запоздало замечает маленькую оговорку, но Джехён, кажется, воспринимает это как само собой разумеющееся.  
Что еще хуже, сложнее, тяжелее, whatnot.

Джехён присылает ему картинку «I don’t wanna be your friend, I just wanna kiss your neck», и пока Джонни пытается взять себя в руки и придумать достойный ответ, состоящий не просто из «че это за херня», а из чего-то более существенного, спрашивает, нормально ли так будет подкатить?  
Ёнхо оскорбленно отвечает, что не знает.  
«А к тебе?» — пишет Джехён.  
«Ну, если бы тебе так прислали, ты бы что подумал?» — пишет Джехён.  
«Вот я тебе прислал, а ты что?» — пишет Джехён.  
После третьего сообщения Джехён оказывается в черном списке и не может понять, почему.

— Я спать собирался, а ты мне спамил, — говорит Джонни, когда Джехён интересуется, что это было.  
— Я тебе три сообщения написал.  
— Ты мне мешал.  
Джехён смотрит на него так пристально, что Ёнхо пробирает до мозга костей. А потом он вдруг встает со стула, подходит к нему так близко, что это по меньшей мере неприлично, и наклоняется. Джонни понимает, что сейчас произойдет, и, не веря своему счастью, зажмуривается.  
Следом происходят две вещи.  
Первая — Джехён решительно вырывает у него волос.  
Вторая — Джонни не менее решительно и громко чихает.  
— Стареешь на глазах, — замечает Джехён, садясь обратно. — Будь здоров. Не болей.  
Ёнхо угрюмо шмыгает носом. Еще бы не поседеть с такой жизнью.

Лучшая защита — это нападение, и Джонни избирает новую тактику. Теперь он открыто флиртует с каждым живым существом, которое имеет несчастье подвернуться под горячую руку, и краем глаза следит за реакцией Джехёна.  
В первую неделю Джехён только ухмыляется. Во вторую ухмылка сменяется легким недоумением. В третью Джехён заметно мрачнеет, но ничего не говорит.  
За это время Ёнхо начинает тошнить от собственных подкатов, но он знает, что страдания эти — во имя высшего блага. Чем-то всегда приходится жертвовать. Ничего не достается просто так. Без труда не выловишь и рыбку из пруда. Под лежачий камень и вода не течет. Вы поняли.  
В понедельник четвертой недели Джехён не выдерживает.  
— Джонни, — драматично начинает он, — дорогой Джонни, ты очень странно себя ведешь.  
— Да? — Ёнхо выглядывает в группке девушек, стоящих на пешеходном переходе, кого посимпатичнее, чтобы уж наверняка.  
— Джонни, где ты понахватался всего этого?  
— Чего? — он не сводит взгляда с девчонки в красной юбке. Красный — цвет страсти.  
Джехён возводит глаза к небу.  
— Вот этого всего, Джонни. Почему ты решил, что заставить меня ревновать будет самой лучшей идеей?  
— Че?  
— Ты тупой, Ёнхо, — говорит Джехён. — Тебе кто-нибудь говорил об этом?  
Джонни поворачивается к нему, толком не понимая, о чем он, но слова срываются с губ сами собой.  
— Только ты, — максимально отвратительно отвечает он и подмигивает.  
По выражению лица Джехёна сложно что-то прочитать, кроме того, что Со Ёнхо — клинический случай.  
— Ясно, Джонни. Пойдем, зеленый загорелся.

До Джонни доходит примерно пятнадцать минут спустя, когда они стоят в очереди за мороженым.  
— О, — говорит Ёнхо. — Так ты это серьезно?  
— Да, я серьезно хочу ванильное мороженое, и такой идиот, как ты, не переубедит меня в этом.  
— Не, я о другом. Я просто подумал, и…  
Джехён хмурит брови.  
— В твоем возрасте и такие титанические усилия мысли… Достойно уважения, конечно. Один шарик ванильного, спасибо.  
Джонни широко улыбается. Он все-таки был прав.  
Идиот здесь именно он.


End file.
